Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane (original version: Hagane Ginga) (鋼　銀河, Hagane Ginga) is the main protagonist in the Metal Saga. He is the #1 Blader in the World and is a strong and determined one with his friends Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki Mizusawa. He is currently on a quest to find the ten Legend Bladers in order to stop the villainous Nemesis and Pluto from controlling the whole world from Doji with the power of the Star Fragment. His current Beyblade is Big Bang Pegasus F:D. From the beginning of the series, Gingka has been through a long journey and meeting new friends along the way. From searching for the Forbidden Bey Lightning L-Drago 100HF, to participating in multiple tournaments that Gingka won, being crowned as the #1 Blader in the World. Gingka is a true Blader in that, he Beyblades for the fun of it, not to become the best and can be seen as a mentor to his friend, Kenta. With this, Gingka can be viewed as the Metal Saga counterpart to Tyson Granger. Gingka has flame-red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of a Pegasus on it; but has only one wing where as his father's headband had two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt,white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red and black colored shoes. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. His launcher grip was grey, now his Digital Power Launcher is light blue. Gingka currently uses a String Launcher with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right handed mode, and a BeyPoint Card and he wanna be the world's Best blader. Later in the anime, he obtains a new headband making it resemble the one worn by his father. Gingka is nice, calm and will do whatever it take's to battle with his bey Pegasus, protect his friends and save the world from danger.Though he does get a bit worried when losing,but he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again.No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. Gingka was born twelve years before the main storyline in Koma Village. When Gingka was young, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc, they went into a volcano that has the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago. Gingka had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but his father, Ryo Hagane found out about this and went after him. After Ryo fought a battle against L-Drago's new owner Ryuga the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his Beyblade at the rock wall behind Ginga, which created a hole in the rock wall for Gingka to escape. After that, Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade before he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive. Since that, Gingka searches for strong beybladers to battle with to increase his power in order to be as powerful as to battle Ryuga and recover L-Drago. During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like atop of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying a boy named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus and its poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. C One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, he had told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Gingka remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he shows worry about Gingka, he says to him that this isn't a bey battle, and suggests for him to run. Still, Gingka isn't phazed, and he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashes some of his power from his Storm Pegasus, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasus to finish the job knocking all those blades away. Soon afterwards, Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Gingka is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their Blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong Blader like Gingka had challenged them to a Beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his Beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Gingka and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night reparing Pegasus while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Beyblade, and told Gingka if he didn't come to the Metal Tower then they would destroy Kenta's bey.With this big of a threat to his friend, Gingka didn't care about the fact that Pegasus' repairs werent completed and if he would battle ther might be a chance that Pegasus could be injured badly.Even so he went to the metal tower and fought hard with the face hunter's leader Kyoya. During the match things seemed tough for Gingka but in the end he created his special move Starblast attack and defeated Leone.Thus winning back Kenta's Bey, Sagittario. Gingka accepted Kenta's challenge, and decided to Beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Gingka won the battle using his first finishing move, Pegasus Starblast attack. Gingka explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, and that he wasn't going to leave. Doji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Gingka for the second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Gingka found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Gingka's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Gingka won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Gingka a startling surprise. Gingka was shocked to see that it was Doji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Gingka's father. Gingka fought against Doji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Doji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Gingka. At first Gingka was reluctant to tell them anything, but after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Gingka to defeat them. Once Gingka reaches Doji's castle peak Doji asks. Gingka to join him, but he refuses and they start to battle. Gingka wins, but their battle awakens Ryuga and L-Drago. Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Gingka shocked. Gingka is determined to beat Ryuga, so Gingka then leaves for Koma Village in search for the Secret Scroll, however Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei try to follow him, only to be split up. Gingka finds the Secret Scroll and finds it to have a message which is quite what he didn't expect. Gingka returns with confidence and meets up with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka along with Hyoma and Hokuto his childhood friends. He then enters a Beyblade tournament in which the winner will get one wish. Gingka gets into the final battle with the mysterious Blader, Yu Tendo but loses. Regardless, Gingka congratulates Yu for winning but finds out. Yu is a member of Dark Nebula. Yu's wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers" in which Bladers from all across the country will compete in order to become number one. Gingka decides to enter this as a chance to defeat Ryuga. After getting 94,000 Beypoints, 44,000 more than he needed to enter, Gingka fights fiercely and enters the Battler Bladers tournament. He however gets sidetracked when the mysterious Phoenix arrives and finds out Phoenix is in fact his own father, Ryo Hagane. Ryo tells Gingka that he must defeat Ryuga for it is Gingka's destiny to stop Dark Nebula from ruling the world. Gingka gets into the final battle against Ryuga. Gingka gets struck many times and is trying to hold on. However, with the bond he has with his friends, he uses his Blader's Spirit to defeat Ryuga once and for all.But in this great battle Pegasus had to sacrifice itself in order to defeat Ryuga. Metal Masters Gingka returns with a new Bey, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Gingka found it sometime after Pegasus sacrificed itself. He enters the World Championships tournament sponsored by the WBBA. With his new friend and tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya and their friends Tsubasa, Yu and, Madoka they form Team Gan Gan Galaxy of Japan and won't hold anything back to win. In Seeking the Legend, Gingka feels down as he does not own Storm Pegasus anymore after it sacrificed itself to defeat Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago. However, his father tells him of another Bey created before Storm Pegasus, called "The Legendary Bey". Gingka finds this Bey with Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, and Hokuto in a cave, covered in stone. The Bey senses a connection with Gingka and Gingka obtains his new Bey, Galaxy Pegasus. After Gingka tests out his new Pegasus, which contains incredible power, Masamune appears and challenges him to a battle. In The Persistent Challenger, Gingka defeats Masamune in their battle. Despite this, Gingka was not happy as he was not able to control Galaxy Pegasus, as Galaxy Pegasus went out of control. After a few more battles with Masamune with Gingka winning, he battles him again to the point where Gingka finally controls Galaxy Pegasus but is defeated by Masamune. Little did he know, that Chi-yun Li was spying on them during their battle. In A New Challenge, Gingka and Masamune recieve a challenge for a tag-team battle from Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei, two Bladers from Team Wang Hu Zhong. Gingka and Masamune have a hard time battling as they keep arguing, thus Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei gain the upper hand. However, they both set aside their differences and manage to win the battle. Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei then tell them of a world Beyblade tournament, which excited both Gingka and Masamune. In The Beylin Temple in the Sky, Team Gan Gan Galaxy traveled to China in order to gather information on their rival team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. There they found Team Wang Hu Zhong and visited their Beylin temple, a temple designed to train the strongest Bladers in China. They met Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Shan Wang but a member of their team was absent. Da Shan Wang put Gingka and Masamune through some tests to see how powerful they were. After that, Da Shan challenged Gingka to a battle which he accepted. Da Shan's Rock Zurafa was absorbing Galaxy Pegasus' attacks, potentially giving him a loss. Just when Gingka was to attempt his Starbooster Special Move, Masamune sent out Ray Striker which abruptly, ended the battle as a draw. Masmaune then explained to Gingka that launched Ray Striker because Wang Hu Zhong was spying on them to see the Starbooster Special Move, as no one else has seen it. Somewhere along the way, he finds Ryuga. Ryuga has a new Bey called Meteo L-Drago. He challenges Gingka to a battle and Ryuga seems to win but he calls back L-Drago. Ryuga then tells Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit in order to fight him. Metal Fury After the defeat of Faust and the Spiral Core, a strange event occured. A new Star Fragment similar to the one that created Pegasus and L-Drago exploded. Eleven beams of light fell on Earth hitting eleven different Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness. Gingka has returned to his normal life in Beyblading with Kenta and Madoka. However, Gingka recieved a message from an anonyomous stating for him to go to this destination and battle the sender. As Gingka arrived he was surprised to see it was none other than Kyoya and Benkei. Kyoya challenged him to a battle that would ultimately decide who was the strongest Blader: Gingka or Kyoya. In their battle, Gingka discovered Kyoya and his Leone were even stronger than before able to throw rocks at Pegasus. In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Galaxy Pegasus and Rock Leone. It caused them to evolve into an evolution of Pegasus and Fang Leone respectively. In one final explosion, Gingka and Kyoya fell to the ground.After the battle with Kyoya, Gingka tried out some practice battles to understand how Pegasus evolved. The new Pegasus is more powerful than Galaxy Pegasus and can change modes via changing how the Fusion Wheel is placed. Kyoya left after getting annoyed while Gingka and Co. went after him. However upon finding Kyoya, Gingka witnesses a boy getting assaulted by a mysterious youth. Gingka gets rid of the youth with the new Pegasus and saves the boy. The boy is known as Yuki Mizusawa and notices Gingka using a Bey with part of the Star Fragment and calls him a Legendary Blader before he faints. After waking up he explains to Gingka the story of the Star Fragment. A new Star Fragment has exploded and sent eleven beams of light at eleven different Beys. Beys with that power can be used to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world. The Bladers who own such Beys are known as the Legend Bladers. Gingka and Kyoya are two of the ten Legend Bladers. They need to find the rest of the Legend Bladers or Nemesis will conquer the world. Gingka is amazed at his story and agrees to go on this quest. He then decides to name the new Pegasus, Big Bang Pegasis. Gingka has made a new friend.Gingka then asks old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong if they have any information on the Legendary Bladers. They do not know what he is talking about and are confused. Gingka explains to them the Star Fragment and the Legendary Bladers. Masamune, after hearing this, gets excited and dreams of becoming a Legendary Blader just like Gingka. Gingka turns disappointed when they do not know information on the Legend Bladers but decides to prep for the the quest. After prepping, Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka begin but are stopped by a group of cats. The youth from before, Johannes challenges Gingka for his Legend Power. He accepst and they battle. Pegasus gets the upper hand but then gets overshadowed by Johannes', Beat Lynx. Gingka seems doomed but Kyoya launches Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Kyoya beats Johannes and flees. Kyoya decides to join Gingka and Co's quest. They are thrilled at this as Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka, and Kyoya begin their quest to find the Legend Bladers. In their first destination, Zarkan Island, an island and village in Indonesia, they discover a volcano is likely to erupt due to volcanic activity. They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beys but make friends with a girl named Sarah and her father. The team trains as they overhear a commotion. In recent volcanic activity, a Blader using a dragon-like Bey has infilirated the island. Gingka and the gang look into this as they find Ryuga who has a new Bey, L Drago Destroy. Gingka has a battle with Ryuga in order to have him help in the search for the Legend Bladers but is defeated after Ryuga defeated Kyoya. After defeating Yuki in a battle, Ryuga leaves them to search in other parts of the world for the Legend Bladers. After leaving Zarkan Island, Kenta revealed to Gingka that he wants to go on his own in order to become a Legend Blader. Gingka accepts this as Kenta leaves the gang. Gingka reuniting with Team Wang Hu Zhong Gingka later goes to China to meet once again, Team Wang Hu Zhong who tells them of an anonymous Blader, that will be entering a tournamnet titled, the "Gateway to Success". The gang think this may be a Legend Blader. When they arrive, they reunite with their old competitors and have some training. Later the gang, hear an explosion caused by Johannes. Da Xiang and Johannes battle with no outcome as Johannes end the aburbt battle. As Johannes flees, they are met by Zhou Xing, who tells them of an anonymous Blader with a Bey that has a crimson-red hue that has incredible power; having knocked out two Bladers. In Whereabouts of Orion, Gingka battled Chris in the finals of the Beyster Island Tournament. Gallery Gingka6.jpg Gingka5.jpg Gingka4.jpg Gingka3.jpg Gingka2.jpg Gingka.jpg Bigbangpegasis.jpg